theeverythingeverythingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Almighty God
2nd episode of Pokemon Evolution-X Plot Nar and Brian going to the next city Nar: We're in Wondercase City! Brian: How'd you know that? Nar: Sign. *points to the sign* Brian: Oh. Random Dude: Hai! I wanna battle you both! Nar: 2 on 2? Random Dude: Whatever, Just make it happen -battle music- Random Dude: Rattata and Pidgey, I choose you! Brian and Nar: Seriously? (From now on, Random Dude is gonna be called "Dude") Dude: JUST GET ON WITH IT. Brian sent out Pidgey and Nar sent out Mudkip. Brian: USE GUST ON RATTATA, YO! Nar: ZIGZAGOON, USE HEADBUTT ON PIDGEY! Pidgey sends a gust of wind at Rattata. Rattata fainted. Zigzagoon jumped and headbutted Pidgey. Pidgey fainted. Pidgey and Mudkip glowed white, meaning they leveled up. Dude: WHAT? I LOST?! IMPOSSIBLE! YOU GUYS ARE ALL CHEATERS! CHEATERS! *starts babbling about how Brian and Nar cheats* Nar: Ugh, he's annoying. Brian: You thinking what I'm thinking? Nar: Hmm....Yep. The scene changes to Brian and Nar pushing Dude off the bridge, and Dude lands in the river. Dude: CURSE YOU ALL! Nar: ....That guy sounds like Doofenshmirts Brian: What a dirt bag. *Arceus appears* Arceus: YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO KILL TRAINERS Nar: ...We didn't kill him Brian: Yeah, Arceus: LIARS! LIARS EVERYWHERE! Nar: Yo Arcy, We didn't- Arceus blacks out Nar and Brian Both of them wakes up Nar: Where am I? Nurse Joy: Hello, Welcome to- Nar and Brian: STFU! Nurse Joy: Bu- Nar and Brian: STFU! Nurse Joy: Fine. Both of them hears thunder and fire Nar: I'm gonna go check it out Nar goes out Nar: *Gasp* Black Kyurem! Brian: *Gasp* White Kyurem! The Kyurems disappears Brian: Damn you, You scared it away! Nar: No, Just No, Where are we anyways? Nurse Joy comes out Nurse Joy: Your in Kanto, Would you like me to heal your pokemon? Nar: Whatever Brian: Sure Nurse Joy: Okay, just- Brian: JUST STFU AND HEAL OUR POKEMON Nurse Joy heals their Pokemon and returned them to Brian and Nar. Nurse Joy: (okay) Brian: (trollface) Brian and Nar exited the Pokemon Center. Brian: Why are we in Kanto? Nar: I don't know, maybe Arcy did it. They walked in the tall grass when suddenly... A WILD TORNADUS APPEARED! Brian: What the hell is that doing in the tall grass? Get out, Snivy! Nar: Mudkip! Snivy and Mudkip came out from their Pokeballs. Brian: Snivy, strangle it yo vines! Snivy strangled Tornadus with its vines, but Tornadus broke free and flew away. Brian: Dammit, I was going to catch him... Red appears from nowhere Nar: Uhh...Who are you exactly? Red: I'm Red from Pallet Town. Brian: This guy sounds like he wants to battle Red: I do. -Battle Music- Nar: ..Really? Nar sent out Zigzagoon Nar: This is gonna be a sweet level up dummy Red sent out a level 80 Charizard Nar: ..... Red: .... Nar: Are you gonna talk or what? Brian: I don't think he knows how to talk Nar: He just talked remember? Brian: Whatever man, Just get this over with so I can defeat him Red used Flame Charge Zigzagoon fainted Nar: ....Yeah...Go MUDKIPS! Nar sent out Mudkip Nar: Mudkip use Tackle! Red: Charizard use fly Charizard used fly and flew out in the sky Mudkip's attack missed Charizard used Fly It was super effective, Red wins Nar blacked out Nar: Brian, You gotta ace this fool Category:Series